


Infected Hearts

by Medu_Nefer



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood and Gore, Humanformers, M/M, Pining, Poisoning, Swordplay, Violence, healer!Knock Out, human!Knock Out, human!bumblebee, prince!Bumblebee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medu_Nefer/pseuds/Medu_Nefer
Summary: The blood prince of the Autobot Kingdom, Bumblebee, manages to sneak out into the woods and steal some time alone with a foreign healer, Knock Out. It's supposed to be a nice, peaceful day of wandering beneath the canopy and just enjoying the company of each other.But a real threat is revealed and the two must hurry back to warn Bumblebee's father and the Autobot King, Optimus Prime. Unfortunately, during their run Bee's life is threatened and Knock Out is the only one who just might be able to save the prince.If he makes it in time.





	Infected Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milagrosen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=milagrosen).



> A little gift to my amazing friend, [Milagrosen](http://milagrosen.tumblr.com/)! Hope you like it even as half as much as I love your works. Thank you for being <3
> 
> Knock Out and Bumblebee are based off on Mila's take on the two.  
> Also, [this art](http://milagrosen.tumblr.com/post/170123910495/can-some-more-medieval-au-with-kobbpleease-3) was the thing that pushed me to write this, planting ideas for this fic in my head.
> 
> I'm not exactly sure if the following descriptions of violence can be referred to as graphic, but I do want to warn there is some bloodshed and gaping wounds.
> 
> Unbeta'd (and I'm feeling really sick and I'm high on medicines, so there's probably some mistakes I missed while proofreading).
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the read!

Bumblebee smiled at the sound of twigs snapping and turned round to look at Knock Out. The red-haired healer glanced up and flashed a soft smile at him, trying to gracefully jump over a downed log.

‘Why do you always find the toughest ways through the woods?’ the prince asked, crossing his powerful arms over his broad chest and raising an eyebrow, a playful smirk tugging at his lips.

Knock Out shrugged and padded over to join him on the overgrown track. ‘I love nature and tend to look up, I guess. I don’t pay attention to the ground nearly enough and end up in bushes,’ he said, his words making Bee’s heart skip a beat due to his enticing, foreign accent.

They walked through the wood in a companionable silence, watching the beauty of the nature around them. Bee wore an open white shirt, black trousers and dark boots that tightly hugged haves of his shins. His coat – a royal gift from overseas – was flapping behind him, brushing against the duff and presenting fancy patterns embroidered with gold thread. Two wide belts with quite a few daggers strapped to them rested on his waist. His forearms were protected by fine vambraces, made by one of the best smiths in the kingdom. It probably wasn’t a set of clothes that suited a blood prince, but they were comfortable and Bumblebee wanted to move freely that day.

The royalty looked to his side at Knock Out, a mysterious stranger, possibly from the warring kingdom. He wore a red hooded coat, white trousers and boots that reached above his knees. A massive belt rested on top of an open vest, at sight of which Bee’s eyes had grown wide when he first spotted it. The man’s hands were hid in gloves made of delicate leather.

Despite the light colours of his outfit, Knock Out could rarely be seen with any stains. Somehow, he always managed to look perfectly clean and stunning. Even if his hair was sometimes tousled, which in all honesty Bee found beautiful.

The prince had proposed a little trip, knowing that the royal court would be busy with preparations for the quickly upcoming summer festival, and his absence wouldn’t really be noticed.

And so there they were, a few hours’ stroll into the woods. Knock Out talked a little bit about herbs and other plants he used for his potions or whatever he was doing, Bee still wasn’t sure. The prince told a few hunting stories but generally preferred to remain silent and simply watch his companion.

‘Aren’t you hungry?’ Bee asked at some point.

The redhead looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. ‘We ate three hours ago, Abeille.’

‘Well, I thought you could be hungry or tired after all this walking, and wanted to rest for a while, but didn’t want to tell me.’ Bumblebee shrugged with innocence shining in his bright eyes.

And now the healer was pouting and raising both eyebrows. ‘I may not be a knight, Your Grace, but I am actually in shape. Perhaps not a great one but I have ventured into woods for days, with little sleep and food. This is nothing.’

Bee raised his hands in mock surrender. ‘Of course, I’m sorry. Forgive me.’

Knock Out rolled his eyes and walked past him to hide a small smile that bloomed on his lips.

Soon, the terrain began to change. Small hills and valleys could be seen everywhere and rocks in all shapes and sizes were thrown here and there. The two’s trek became a bit more effortful as every once in a while they had to scale a rock or squeeze through two rock formations.

It was a beautiful, warm and sunny day. Birds chirped happily and the air was full of insects’ buzzing. A few times a butterfly rested on one of their shoulders.

Suddenly, Bumblebee froze, his stance tense and ready to act.

Knock Out watched in confusion as his companion’s features sharpened and focused on something before them. He followed Bee’s gaze and instinctively took a step back.

A horseman stopped at the highest hilltop in the vicinty, looking around as if searching for something. He wore dark clothes, a dyed leather armour, black gloves and an ebony mask across his face.

‘Soundwave,’ Knock Out hissed, his heart hammering in his chest. He had hoped foolishly to never see the man again, and yet there he was, probably with a signed permit for killing him.

Bumblebee set off towards him but Knock Out grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back.

‘What are you doing?!’ he hissed in a whisper.

‘It’s the Decepticon spy master. On my land, Knock Out. I cannot let him get away with whatever information he has been gathering.’

They stared at each other for a lengthy moment, neither willing to back away.

‘Of course you can’t,’ Knock Out said eventually, but his fingers were still wrapped tightly around Bee’s bicep. ‘But you’re not equipped for a fight. Especially not with Soundwave. He’s been one of the greatest gladiators, a match for Megatron himself. If you went after him like that, you’d be better suited to be your father’s fool than the current one!’

‘So what would you have me do?’ Bumblebee asked with exasperation, waving his free arm uselessly. ‘You say I can’t go after him and you say I can’t let him go. Make up your mind!’

‘Let’s go back to the castle and tell Ultra Magnus what we’ve seen. He’ll send his men and you’ll be able to accompany them once you’ve changed into your armour.

‘Soundwave’s not going anywhere for a while. Trust me, I know his ways. We still have time to stop him, but not if you lie on the ground, drowning in your own blood.’

Bumblebee glared at him for a few whiles more, anger coursing through his veins. His first priority was protecting his people. Soundwave wasn’t known for slaughtering villagers but wasn’t above it either.

Eventually, he gave up with a heavy sigh, his shoulders slumping. Knock Out was right.

‘Fair enough. Let’s head back. Quickly.’

The two scurried back, trying to make as least noise as possible. Bee had to constantly remind himself to slow down for Knock Out but the healer was doing surprisingly good anyway. It was still a few hours’ run to the castle but they would make it before nightfall.

They burst into a small clearing and came to a halt. A bunch of armoured men were gathered before them, talking loudly among themselves. Another man stood off to the side, watching the group with clear disdain. He wore an extremely expensive armour, silver with black and red elements. His helm was finely forged, with plates of different shades of grey and an elongated nasal protection in red.

The knight noticed them and took a step back, shock marking the visible parts of his face. He regained his bearings immediately and a sneer appeared on his thin lips.

‘Well well, who do we have here?’ he cooed. ‘Your Grace, it’s an honour.’ His eyes shifted towards Knock Out and the healer narrowed his eyes with hatred. ‘And what a surprise, our lost healer. Emperor Megatron will be pleased.’

‘I’m not going anywhere with you, Starscream,’ Knock Out snarled through gritted teeth.

‘Your corpse will be good enough.’ Megatron’s heir glared at his men and pointed at the two. ‘What are you waiting for?! Attack!’

Five Decepticon soldiers moved towards Bumblebee and Knock Out, unsheathing swords and drawing pikes. The prince grabbed his long knives and took the stance.

‘Hide,’ he ordered Knock Out. ‘And stay put. I’ve got this.’

The healer didn’t object and quickly vanished between the trees.

The soldiers charged and Bee rocked on his heels. He deflected the first blow and ducked beneath a swirling pike, drawing his knife into an exposed thigh. He straightened immediately and slashed a helmetless soldier’s face, sending him screaming to the ground.

He rolled on the ground, grabbing the man’s discarded sword, and surged to his feet, ready to block a blow to his midriff. He danced between cuts and thrusts until he found himself near the soldier who was trying to stem the bleeding from his thigh wound. Bee raised his sword overhead and brought it down, slamming it into the man’s shoulder. Bones snapped and blood gushed from the gash, the man dead before he hit the ground.

The remaining three soldiers took a step back to gauge their options and come up with a plan of attack.

‘Take him down, you bloody bastards!’ Starscream shrieked, distracting one of the pikemen and allowing Bee to attack him, feint a blow to his knee, make nonsense of his defence and plunge his sword through the man’s heart.

The move left him exposed and he had to discard the sword and jump back to miss the tip of his foe’s blade by a hair. The two men grinned, thinking him defenceless.

Bumblebee managed to grab the downed soldier’s pike during a roll, and this time he grinned at his opponents, swirling the pike in a manner he had perfected long ago with his favourite staff. The fight was as good as over.

When the last soldier fell to the ground, Bumblebee turned to look at Starscream, trying to gauge his next move and switching back to a sword. The Decepticon knight’s face was twisted in fury and he blindly reached for his sword.

‘Time to die, bastard!’

Starscream charged at him and Bumblebee discovered he wouldn’t have an easy time fighting him. He had quick hands and was fairly skilled. He definitely knew what he was doing.

They clashed and extended blows, grunting with effort. Their faces were slick with sweat and their breathing was heavy.

But Bumblebee had just fought five soldiers and his arms began to tire. He made a mistake by putting one of his feet too far, ruining his balance and making him fight to remain upright. Starscream saw the opening and slashed his sword in hopes of cutting Bee’s throat open.

The prince blocked the blow with his forearm, pain rippling through his entire arm and making him cry out. Starscream pushed against him and the two tumbled to the ground, with the Decepticon knight on top. He let go of his weapon and wrapped his fingers around Bee’s throat, snarling angrily.

‘Hope your father won’t be too upset over his only son’s demise,’ he taunted, watching as Bumblebee’s nails scraped against his gauntlets futilely. ‘One of the best warriors the Autobot Kingdom has to offer. And yet, unable to defend himself against the Decepticon heir to the throne. No wonder, though. I always knew I would be the end of you. You pathetic excuse for— Gaah!’

Starscream recoiled, feeling a lance of pain in his side. He scrambled away, letting Bee go and looking down at a dagger protruding from a small gap in his armour. He could already feel hot, sticky blood running down his skin.

He looked up and saw Knock Out’s reddened, determined face as the healer hovered over Bumblebee, allowing the prince to get back to his feet.

Starscream hesitated for a heartbeat and then grabbed his sword and flung himself back into the woods where his horse was tied up, letting out a stream of colourful curses along the way.

Knock Out watched him run for a moment, then turned his focus to Bee and helped him regain his footing.

‘Are you all right?’ he asked, concern giving his voice a surprising edge. His hands flew to the prince’s wounded forearm, already working on stopping the bleeding.

‘Yes. Yes, I’m fine,’ Bee answered weakly. The big man watched his companion wrap a makeshift bandage around his limb before locking their eyes together. ‘You saved my life.’

Knock Out shrugged, focused on examining Bee for further injury. ‘You saved mine. I wouldn’t stand a chance against those soldiers. All I did was stab Screamer in the back. In a manner of speaking.’

‘He would have strangled me if not for you. Thank you.’

Knock Out rubbed his neck, embarrassed, and muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

‘We should get moving again if you’re up to it,’ he said eventually, his voice stern and his demeanour composed once again. ‘He probably knows Soundwave is here and will join with him. We must be elsewhere when they get here.’

‘If they decide to come rather than return to Megatron,’ Bumblebee grumbled gloomily.

The two continued their run without further ado. The prince’s breathing was still a bit too heavy and his pace slowed a bit so Knock Out kept a close watch over him to make sure he was fine. And for a while it seemed he was, it really did.

But then, shortly before sundown, Bee’s gaze became unfocused and his balance shifted, making him stumble every few steps.

‘Abeille, hold on,’ the healer called and came to a stop, Bumblebee following begrudgingly after a while.

‘What’s wrong?’ the prince rasped.

‘Can you look at me for a moment?’

‘Knock Out, we need to go, we—’

‘Just humour me, please.’

Bee huffed, frowning with irritation, but looked at the shorter man as he approached him.

The redhead looked at the sheen of sweat covering Bee’s face and the sweat stains on his shirt, before carefully taking his face in his hands. The prince didn’t flinch but froze, his eyebrows shooting upwards with surprise, his eyes widening quickly. His entire body was rocking with shivers.

‘Bee, you’re feverish.’

‘What? No, I’m not. Why would I—’

Suddenly, the prince jerked backwards and dropped to his knees, his body contracting as he vomited violently. For a while he just panted heavily, resting his hands on the ground before him, squeezing his eyes shut.

‘What is it?’

He raised his head at the gravely sound of Knock Out’s voice.

‘Poison. Starscream must have drenched his sword with it.’

The two locked eyes and Bee noticed how the healer’s hands clenched into fists, his jaws set and his face twisted with determination.

‘Come on, get up, I can’t carry you very well and before long you won’t be able to walk,’ Knock Out commanded.

‘But—’

‘I’m taking you to my hut. You’re not dying on me.’

‘Knock Out...’

‘No, I’m not hearing any of this. Up you go, to your feet, now.’

Bumblebee gestured uselessly behind them. ‘Soundwave... Starscream... The Decepticons...’

‘It’s just a little detour. I can send a raven to your father while you recover.’

Bumblebee wanted to stand his ground but he knew better than trying to sway the redhead, especially in a situation like this. Perhaps he was right. And Optimus would read the message carried by Knock Out’s raven even if it meant not following his aides’ advice, he knew he would.

‘Fair enough. Just help me find my footing.’

Knock Out hoisted him up and the two hurried across the wood. Knock Out knew it was still around two hours’ walk to his hut but there really was no quicker way. It would probably take a little less time to get Bee to the castle but even with the best will in the world the healers wouldn’t be able to save the prince. Only Knock Out knew enough of the Decepticon poisons to actually be of any use to the ailing royalty.

So he sent an internal prayer to any god who would listen to slow the poison’s course through the man’s veins and to give himself strength necessary to haul Bee to his hut when his legs eventually gave beneath him.

When they finally burst into the small building, the prince’s breath came in short rasps and he was semi-conscious, soaked in sweat and quaking. Knock Out could hear his teeth clatter and if he pressed his fingertips against Bee’s chest, he could sense his heart palpitating.

The healer didn’t bother talking to the prince, he wouldn’t be able to hear him anyway. So he just slammed him onto a makeshift bench and scurried around the room to find the necessary ingredients, a softly spoken curse tearing from his lips every now and then, especially when he had to lit up a torch to be able to see anything in the gathering dusk.

Bumblebee was barely aware of anything besides his deafening heartbeat and heat scorching his body. Everything felt heavy and hurt, his mind seemed to be wrapped in cotton, it was so sluggish.

There was a cool touch on his forearm, followed by a lance of agonising pain. But the fire was quickly quenched and all his senses dimmed. He couldn’t even feel the hard surface beneath him.

There was some noise, a voice perhaps? It was smooth and lilting, he knew. He couldn’t tell how but he knew. It sent a weak shiver through his spine. He wanted to open his eyes but his eyelids were too heavy.

A name desperately tried to roll off his tongue but it wouldn’t follow his commands. It was so warm, so heavy. So exhausting. Blissful nothingness called him, promising endless relief.

And he could do nothing but give in to it.

Knock Out watched Bumblebee’s body go lax and hurried to sit by his upper body, cradling his head in his lap, whispering softly anything that came to his mind – words of encouragement, promises, prayers, even spells some healers claimed to work miracles.

His heart pounded against his ribs, swelling with hope and desperation. He knew his hands were shaking so he pressed them to Bumblebee’s cheeks, holding his face as if it were the most valuable treasure in the world. Not because he was a prince, no. But because it belonged to the man who was willing to give his heart of gold to everyone in need, paying no heed to his own good.

And because Bumblebee gave his heart to the people, Knock Out had to replace it with his own.

The healer leaned forward and pressed his lips to Bumblebee’s forehead, closing his eyes. He could feel tears running down his cheeks as his emotions wrought havoc in his carefully maintained demeanour. His heart throbbed and he felt as though something was spreading through his entire body, reaching even the most remote parts of it, in a way similar to a poison's.

But there was no mistaking it. He knew what it meant and for the first time in his life Knock Out realised he had lost himself completely in the man he held in his arms.

Hours passed by and the healer was able to perceive the change in Bee’s body temperature. His skin wasn’t burning anymore and his breathing had eased.

Eventually, the prince shifted and Knock Out straightened his back, feeling cramps in his body, his eyes only for the royalty. It was still before dawn and chilly air had crept into the hut but it went unnoticed.

Bumblebee’s startling, beautifully azure eyes fluttered open. There were dark shadows under them – a tangible sign of a severe battle within – but for Knock Out there had never existed a sight more breathtaking.

‘Knock Out?’ the prince rasped but the healer put a finger on his lips, his other hand still cradling his head protectively.

‘Shush, don’t talk. It’s all right, you’re all right.’

A slow smile graced Bee’s lips and the man allowed himself to marvel in their shared closeness. His skin was tingling but he knew it had nothing to do with the poison. A sudden rush of powerful emotions surged through him and his mouth went dry, and his eyes filled with unshed tears.

‘What time is it?’ he asked finally, the words completely different from the ones he truly wished to say.

‘Sun will be rising soon. Don’t worry, we still have time. We can send the raven to your father.’

‘Yes,’ Bee whispered. When he felt Knock Out shift to move away and possibly stand up, his hand flew up to intertwine their fingers and bring them back to his cheek. ‘But... Not just yet.’

He closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together, breathing in the healer’s wonderful scent and marvelling in the intimacy. For now, it was all he wanted, all he needed.

Knock Out wrapped his free arm around Bee, pulling him even closer, never wanting to let go.

Being there together, able to feel each other, to feel the life coursing through them... There was nothing more in the entire world. Just the two of them, their breaths mixing, their hearts beating in the very same rhythm.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me probably three years to realise that a particular scene from Henryk Sienkiewicz's "Quo vadis" is incredibly intimate, and now I know it's the perfect kind of intimacy for Knock Out and Bumblebee, especially in this amazing AU created by my dear friend.
> 
> I absolutely love this medieval AU and I love you so much for creating it, Mila! Thank you once again.


End file.
